And The Mighty Will Fall
by BattleandRomance
Summary: I suppose I have felt linear progression, I have the body of a sixteen year old but have knowledge many times my outward age. Ted, through the ages


I don't own Suikoden. My hero is called Terciel, my army Odephus and my ship Alixene

Thanks to Suikoden26 for reviewing Punishment Is Thy Name. In response to your comment it occurred to me whilst playing the game that the hero gets stuck into the mundane side of war buying things and on a rationed diet of fish whilst some of the other 108 (Some I'm sure who have cash) Seem to stand around serving no particular purpose when the could be out earning money, gathering support and Intel or some other activity that would make his life easier

Thnaks to WhiteWolf for reviewing and for your critcism. I've been over both my other stories and have made some edits. Also thanks for your suggestion about the Obel ruins. I've now been training there for a while, it's really been helpful so thanks.

Also thanks to Shadowwolf for reviewing.

This story runs from the end of the Island Nation War to The Gate Rune War.

And the Mighty Will Fall

Linear progression. The ageing process. Growing old. All these ideas seem so alien to me. The consistent progression of time where you learn and grow before eventually passing, seeing what the great beyond, the other side looks like.

I suppose I have felt linear progression, I have the body of a sixteen year old but have knowledge many times my outward age. Back before I first received the Soul Eater Rune I was too young to appreciate the passing of time, its winding meandering way. And now I am so old I don't really know if I felt it, what it feels like or if it is even a feeling. And on board the fog ship I was taken out of all reality, it's perception to the 'normal' anyways. But back in the real world I can feel it flowing all around me like endless sparks of the light surrounding everyone but me.

The Reason?

The Soul Eater. A true rune. A blessing of power, a curse of immortality. In the time it's been upon my person every so often it whispers to me. Little nuggets of information to tip the scales in my favour, keep me just that little further out of danger.

I'm in some random inn in some random town; I've wandered so much they all blur. All I can afford is a couple nights half board, most of my money goes on weapon maintenance. Thanks to the kindness of Terciel my arrows are hellishly sharp, I have to take care when I'm cleaning the quiver and my bow, I can run the arrow tip down silk and leaving a fine slit in the fabric, I've had to bandage my hands on more than one occasion. But since I no longer have access to the exponential funds an army brings in, I have to earn it myself. Believe me I was mildly tempted to hang around the island nations and my comrades (never thought I'd say that) but they were so widespread so quickly I decided to head north back to Scarlet Moon. The current Inn I'm in is near the northern boarders of Scarlet Moon, a few days travel south of the fledgling city state. Hard to believe a couple of months back I was sleeping on a ship fighting for something.

I owe much to being here now to the Soul Eater. Many a tight spot, angry villagers to sea dragons to crazed individuals. In terms of survival I doubt theres much that can top it. Its single fault is the absence of healing but its sheer devastation abilities can easily be compensated with the water rune in my other hand.

I guess I owe some of my survivals and narrow escapes to years of paranoia. And the subtler side to the Soul Eater, it's whispering, telling, teaching.

The messages though? It's generally subtle, late at night when I don't feel like sleeping. Soft hissing of words, Teeeeeaaad, thiiisss isss noooott saaafffee leeeeeavvvee. Some times though it'll be clear as crystal: - Windy Is Coming, Run! Sometimes though the messages will just make my solidarity that little harder: - Please keep them away from the rune, don't let anyone suffer as we do. That one I think is slightly melodramatic.

It gives me reason though to keep my bow perfectly maintained and to only spend a couple of night's half board at some random inn random town, flitting from place to place as the winds take me. Since this is Scarlet Territory I'm careful to keep Soul Eater concealed. The second I raise my right arm in an attack I'll have half the army bearing down my neck. Even though Soul Eater doesn't drain its bearer/host (The rune does bear some sentience, a parasite if you will, a symbiotic relationship I suppose) like I saw Terciel suffer at the power (Hands does not really fit) of Punishment it can put a strain, considerable if used in a single powerful strike.

I am careful to keep possessions down to a minimum as well. All I have with me is a change of clothes, my current fake papers, some snacks and a few camping essentials (Blanket, couple of flaming arrow scrolls) a Fishing line from Ugetsu (In three pieces you screw together when required) and the dagger I keep in my belt.

I don't really know why I bother to carry rice cakes and various other savoury regional delicacies (Rice cakes are a welcome constant) it is beyond me. During one particularly hellish time in Scarlet before I boarded the Fog Ship I couldn't go anywhere near towns or cities for about a month. I can't really remember clearly what transpired but I remember not a single morsel passed my lips. The Soul Eater also sustains me. There

Weren't any meals on board the fog ship and not once did my tummy rumble. It's nice though to eat. It's more a pretence of normality that allows me to keep in contact with the ground. You see with the whole not eating means the Soul Eater is directing power to sustenance of life force and whilst it is incredibly powerful it is not infinite. Using magic after extended periods without food feels like the stomach is eating itself as the Soul Eater is not quelling its needs. So while not eating is possible I am far too paranoid not to eat as there is always a constant stream of people after the Soul Eater, Windy is the top of a long list.

It makes me wonder why I return to Scarlet or pass through on my travels on a regular basis (About a month out of every year at least) when I am in such danger. I doubt I'll truly understand till I pass the Soul Eater on.

That will be a day of mixed emotion, happy that I am no longer cursed yet sad giving up such a constant the Soul Eater has been in my life for the past few (Hundred) years but in foresight I will miss it and do my best to help the soul that bears it next.

I settled for a few years in Greenhill on a whim. By that time I was weary of constant travelling and decided to settle for a bit. The no-aging thing came in handy; I enrolled in the academy and studied history and blacksmithery as a double major, being a qualified blacksmith eradicated my weapons bills so I deposited small amounts into banks all over the place.

But eventually the call of home was too much to answer and I retuned to Gregminister. It was then the end came.

I suppose it was a moment of stupidity when I raised Soul Eater to the Queen Ant or whatever we were fighting but that became the catalyst to the end of my life. When I gave the Rune to Tir nothing had felt so good or so sad. Good as my burden was lifted. Sad as I had passed it on. The times I had bore Soul Eater had left a major mark on my body, and mind so much that I had Windy and those fools at the palace fooled for a short time. My time without the Soul Eater was short. In that time my voice dropped an octave my hair grew a little and the perpetual limbo my joints have been living in lifted, I finally had some appreciation of times passage.

And now here I am sitting in the tomb of Soul Eater existing endlessly, my story playing out to those also here eager to hear the tale of the latest acquirement to their exclusive eternity.


End file.
